Kyuubi Unleashed
by zoidshunterkyuubi
Summary: Once again they meet at the Valley of the End, but this time Sakura and Orochimaru and also there. Sasuke tells Naruto and Sakura that he's going to let Orochimaru take over his body in front of them but what will really happen? Rated T for Violence Later
1. Meeting

Ok this is my first story so hopefully it will be good, I've got a ton of plans for it I just need to get them all written out on paper, which for me is easier said then done, especially since I usually change whatever I have planned once I actually write it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, though I do wish I owned the Kyuubi, have him go into chibi form and he'd be the perfect pet.

* * *

It had been six months since Naruto, Sakura, Sai, and Yamato, met up with Sasuke, as well as Orochimaru and Kabuto. Naruto had been working hard on his training to suppress the Kyuubi and master the wind element chakra that he had. His training had progressed far but he still need a little more time to completely master his new technique.

Sakura continued to work on her medical ninjutsu and had become an expert, surpassing even Tsunade with her skill.

Sai had been forcibly dragged back to ANBU Root by Danzou. No one had heard a word from him since. There are rumors that Danzou killed him for disobeying him and developing emotions.

Yamato had returned to his duties as an ANBU, though he was always available if Naruto's Kyuubi got out of control.

Naruto was at the training grounds working on his new move when Sakura came running onto the field.

"Naruto!"

"Sakura-chan! What's up?"

"Tsunade sent me to get you she has a new mission for us and she says that it's really important."

"What is it?"

"I don't know, she wouldn't tell me until you got there."

"Well then let's go."

Naruto and Sakura start heading for the Hokage's building as fast as they can.

"Sakura-chan, do you think this has something to do with Sasuke?"

"Maybe, either that or Akatsuki."

They arrive at the Hokage's building and knock on the door.

"Enter."

Naruto and Sakura walk into the room and stand in front of Tsunade. Tsunade just sits there staring at them for a while. Naruto begins to get impatient.

"Well!? What's the mission? Does it have anything to do with Sasuke or not?"

"Naruto, shut up! Give her a chance."

"I did but she's still not talking."

"Yes, he's right, he was quiet for a while before he complained, which is unusual for him."

"Tsunade-sama…"

Naruto blinked in surprise when Tsunade didn't yell at him; in fact what she said was almost a compliment.

"I have called both of you here today for a very important, top secret mission… But before I get to that I have some other news… about Sai…he is in fact dead…"

"WHAT!?"

"But Tsunade-sama I thought…"

"I know so did I. Danzou realized how much Sai had changed during the mission with the two of you and Yamamoto. He tried to get Sai to go back to being the way he was before but he couldn't and wound up killing him because he had developed emotions and had chosen not to complete his mission of killing Sasuke, and instead tried to capture him and bring him back here which was the last thing Danzou wanted."

"Tsunade-baachan, can we please just get to the mission."

"Yes… and the mission does have something to do with Sasuke." Naruto and Sakura's eyes widened. It has been discovered where he is, and it's close."

"Where, where, where?"

"Calm down Naruto I'm getting to that. He is at the very place where the two of you fought, The Valley of the End. ANBU members were passing through there on their way back 

from a mission when they say him there just sitting out in the open. I have a feeling that this may be a trap."

"I don't care if it's a trap. If Sasuke's there, I'm going, and I will bring him back."

"Naruto! Shut up and let her talk."

"Thank you Sakura. As I was saying, I believe this is a trap, but I am still sending the two of you there because I don't want Sasuke entering the village the way he is and I know that if you, Naruto, don't show up, he will come into the village looking for you. And Sakura, you are going to possibly keep Naruto a little calm, well at least keep him from releasing the Kyuubi. He's less likely to let it come out if you are there for fear of hurting you again."

"…"

"It's okay Naruto-kun…"

"I want you two to get your stuff together and leave as soon as you can."

"Ok."

"Tsunade-sama, I have one question."

"Yes?"

"Why is this a top secret mission?"

"The rest of the village believes that Sasuke it a complete traitor and believes that he should be killed, but I know that you two believe otherwise. I am going to be on your side for now and allow you one more time to get through to him. However, if you fail this time and Sasuke tries to escape again I will have the ANBU chase after him and eliminate him. If we don't get him soon Orochimaru will be taking over his body, and I doubt that even everyone in Konoha put together would be able to stop him then. Now go."

Naruto and Sakura leave.

"I hope I'm making the right decision sending those two…"

Naruto and Sakura got their things together and met at the front gate to Konoha two hours later.

"You ready for this Sakura-chan? This is our last chance to get Sasuke back. We have to get him. I won't let Orochimaru have him."

"Yes, we can't let him have Sasuke-kun's body, no matter what."

Naruto and Sakura head off into the forest. After a while they reach the Valley of the End. They walk over to the river's edge and look around.

"They said he was here but where is he?"

"Looking for me?"

Sasuke jumps down and lands on the water in front of them. He looks at them and smiles evilly.

"Sasuke…"

"Sasuke-kun…"

"Dragging you two out here was a lot easier than I thought it would be. I can't believe that bitch actually just sent the two of you. I figured that there would be some others that I would have to kill before I could get to the two of you. She made it so easy for me. Look at you two you both look to scared and helpless. Afraid that I'll use my new Chidori on you again or is it just that you're shocked to see me?" Sasuke walks over to Sakura. "You still look as weak as ever. Especially right now." Sasuke draws his sword, Sakura's eyes widen. "Don't worry, I won't kill you yet. I have other plans… for you… and Naruto. I think the first thing I'll do is break some of your bones so that you can't move. How does that sound?"

"Don't touch her!"

"You think that you can stop me Naruto? Without using your Kyuubi, I know that you're afraid to use it again, you're even weaker than Sakura."

"NO I'm not! I will break your bones and bring you back to Konoha."

"And then what? As soon as I get there I'll be locked in the tightest security prison. I'll probably even be sentenced to death. Is that what you want? You said that you think of me as a brother, or are you actually in love with me? Either way do you want me to be executed?"

"It's better than giving your body to Orochimaru."

"Once Orochimaru has my body I'll finally be strong enough to beat my brother. I have to kill him."

"But if Orochimaru takes your body it won't be you killing Itachi, it will be Orochimaru. You'll never get your revenge if he takes your body."

"It will be me. It will be my body, and my mind will still be there, even if it isn't in control."

"NO! You're coming back to Konoha. I don't care what I have to do to you to get you back there, I will get you there. I made a promise to Sakura-chan, and I will keep that promise."

Sasuke walks away from Sakura and walks over to Naruto. "Apparently I need to immobilize you first."

"I don't think so. I made a promise too, that I'd help take you down." Sakura charges at Sasuke with her fist. Sasuke dodges at the last second and Sakura punches the ground."

"Well, well, well… looks you're not as useless as you used to be." Sasuke grabs Sakura by the back of her neck. "Or maybe you are. At least against me."

Naruto's eyes start to turn red and his fangs start to grow._ No Kyuubi stay away this is my fight I refuse to use your powers any longer. __**But you're a wimpy weakling without my powers just like Sasuke said. **__No I'm not I strong without you and I'll prove it. _Naruto's eyes go back to being blue and his fangs shrink. His hands form signs "Kage bunshin no jutsu." About 50 Naruto clones appear and attack Sasuke.

"Is that the only move that you can do without Kyuubi's help? Chidori Nagashi" All of the Naruto clones are destroyed and the real Naruto along with Sakura are sent flying through the air. They both land with a thud on the ground unconscious. "Damn, such weaklings, that was way too easy. I barely moved a muscle. Orochimaru, you can come out now."

"Ahh, my Sasuke-kun, you beat them so easily, proof of how strong you have become." Orochimaru appears from the side of the cliff.

"No, they're just really weak. Do you have the chakra blocking ropes?"

"They may be weak but you are also very strong, and yes I do have them."

"Good give them to me." Orochimaru hands the chakra blockings ropes to Sasuke.

"This is going to be fun… really fun."

* * *

So that's the beginning of the story. Please Review.


	2. Attacks

Here is chapter 2 please review

WARNING DO NOT READ IF YOU HAVE NOT READ PAST CHAPTER 390 OF THE MANGA THERE ARE SPOILERS

* * *

Sasuke walks over the where Naruto and Sakura are. He picks them up and is about to tie them up with the chakra blocking ropes when he suddenly throws them into the water, dashes at Orochimaru and ties him up with the ropes.

"Sasuke-kun, what are you doing?"

"I never had any intention of letting you take my body I was just using you to get stronger and learn more techniques. I've learned all that you can teach me and no longer have any use for you." Sasuke uses Amaterasu, the inextinguishable black flame combined with Chidori Nagashi and completely destroys Orochimaru. The curse mark on Sasuke's neck disappears.

Naruto and Sakura regain consciousness just as Sasuke finishes killing Orochimaru.

"Sasuke… you killed him? I thought…"

"No, I was never going to let him get my body, this was all a trap for him. So I could kill him."

"Sasuke-kun, does that mean…?"

Sasuke smiles. "Yes, I'm back on your side and ready to return to Konoha."

"Sasuke-kun…"

"Lets go."

"I thought you said that you wouldn't go back there because you were going to be executed."

"I did but I was lying, that bitch Tsunade would never be able to actually have me killed."

"Yeah, Tsunade-sama said that this was our last chance to get you and since you, just killed Orochimaru and now want to come back, you'll have no problem with her, but some of the rest of Konoha, well… I don't know what they're going to say."

"Tsunade-baachan will tell them that you're on our side and then they will trust you." Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke head back to Konoha. When they get to the gate the people there stop them.

"Naruto, Sakura, looks like you finally got Sasuke back."

"Yes, but please don't tell anyone yet, we are going right to see Tsunade-sama."

"Ok, but he better not try anything." They continue on and go straight to the Hokage's office.

"Tsunade-sama, we're back." Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke walk into her office. "And we got Sasuke-kun."

"That's surprising, how did you get him to come back so easily?"

"I was planning to come back, I killed Orochimaru, and then I was going to come back here."

"Then why did you stand in the open so that the ANBU could see you and inform me to send someone out to investigate?"

"Simple, I needed someone from the village to be there as a witness to prove that I actually killed Orochimaru."

"Okay, that's believable, but what about your brother?"

"I already killed him." Sasuke and Tsunade stare at each other for a long time.

"I still don't trust you, something's just not right."

"You're right. After I killed Itachi, I learned the truth about what happened to my family from Uchiha Madara." Tsunade's eyes widen. "You know about him don't you? And you know what really happened to my family, that he was ordered by the higher ups in the village to wipe out his entire clan. He obeyed, having more loyalty to the village then to his own clan, and killed off everyone, except for me. He couldn't bear the thought of killing me, his beloved little brother. And then he made me think that it was all his doing so that I would hate him and not Konoha. He never intended for me to discover the truth, but I did. You weren't part of what happened then but since you are now the Hokage you will pay the price. And once I'm done with you this whole village will perish."

"Sasuke-kun…"

"Sasuke…"

"Tsunade, you get to die first. Chidori Nagashi." Naruto, Sakura jump away. Tsunade hides behind her desk, which gets completely destroyed. The roof is destroyed as well. The rain pelts them in the face, thunder booms, lightning flashes. Naruto looks up at the sky.

"When did it the storm start? It was sunny when we got here?"

"I don't know Naruto-kun, it must be Sasuke's doing." Tsunade stands up and faces Sasuke.

"I was right to not trust you. I should've never sent those two out to get you and just ordered the ANBU to kill you."

"Heh, you think those weaklings could've killed me, please… they're no stronger than Naruto without that damn Kyuubi." Sasuke raises his hand in the air. "This technique is called Kirin. It uses real lightning from the sky, so all I have to do is guide it directly through you and you'll die instantly"

"If you can catch me."

"Unless you can move faster than the speed of light there's no way you can possibly dodge this. Kirin" the lightning comes down from the sky. Tsunade tries to dodge it but can't and is killed.

"Tsunade-sama…"

"She's dead… and you will soon be joining her."

"Sasuke… I'll stop you." Naruto eyes turn red, his fangs start to grow, nails turn into claws, and the Kyuubi chakra cloak starts to form around him with one tail. "No, you damn fox, go away, I'll stop him on my own, I don't want or need your power." _**Foolish Naruto you saw what he just did to Tsunade, there's no way you can go against that power without me. You'll die just as quickly as she did.**_ "No I won't I can stop him, I have to…" Two more tails form. "Sasuke…" The fourth tail forms, Naruto loses control. "ROARRRRRRRRRRRR"

"Naruto-kun…"

"ROARRRRRRRRRRRRRR" Naruto swats Sakura away with one of the tails and faces Sasuke.

"So, you've finally gone Kyuubi. I've never seen you grow a fourth tail before. You don't even look like Naruto anymore. You might actually be a challenge now."

If you want the story to continue please review


End file.
